Hybrid 4: Final Chapter (Or is it?)
by Jonathan112
Summary: Ignore crossover section. No description. Read and find out. I own no characters except Skyler.
1. Chapter 1

The large group exited the portal and were now on a ice-berg lab base and Skyler didn't take this too well.

"Cortex! Get me out of the f$#% cold or so help me, I'LL TURN YOUR ABNORMALLY LARGE HEAD INTO AN EXOTIC SKULL TROPHY!" yelled Skyler as he brought his wings around his body to try to warm himself.

"Hey! Hey! No need to threaten me! Besides if you want to take somebody's skull take Tropy's! He put you outside! But come in." said Cortex thru an intercom on the outside and the group, minus the giants, entered the Ice-Berg Lab.

Upon entering Skyler did what one would call "Matrix Dodged" a volley of Fifty Cal. Rounds and then got up and whipped the gun out of the hedgehog's hands without even moving a muscle.

"F#$%!" cursed the red and black hedgehog.

"Nice try Shadow, but lets take this outside." said Skyler as he grabbed Shadow and arced outside of the lab, and upon leaving the arc Shadow lost his lunch.

"Yeah. That happens to every new Arc passenger." said Skyler taking steps back from Shadow.

"I…thought the cold…effected you." said Shadow getting up.

"The heat of battle helps." said Skyler as he got into a fighting stance.

"**Chaos Restraining Jutsu**!" yelled Skyler as he put his palm into Shadow's chest which sent the red and black hedgehog flying back.

"Chaos Spear! [Nothing happens] Chaos Spear! [Nothing] What'd you do to me?!" yelled Shadow as he found out, to his shock, somebody not only could outrun him, but also cancel his chaos abilities.

"ECO BARRAGE!" yelled Skyler as his back sprouted Artillery Cannons and his tails turned into Gatling guns.

"Oh, crud…"said Shadow as he began dodging Eco projectiles of all colors, but some managed to graze his fur.

"ECO NUKE!"

[Huge Nuclear Warhead sprouts on Skyler's back and flies towards Shadow]

"Oh, S#$%!" yelled Shadow as he began running away from the Nuke which was hot on his heels.

Suddenly Shadow felt time slow him down, but not the missile! He felt it explode on his back and was sent flying, but suddenly felt himself caught by one leg and then…lights out!

* * *

The group see Skyler reenter the lab with a unconscoius Shadow in tow with green, red, blue, yellow, white, and blackish-purple smoke rising from the unconcious hedgehog. Suddenly a kunai flies straight for Skyler who catches it between two fingers.

"So...Uzumaki is here too. [Chuckles] Come on out kid." said Skyler as he threw the kunai to the ground.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" yelled Naruto Uzumaki emerging from the shadows.

"Oh, yeah? You sometimes still act like one." said Sakura walking up in front of him at which he falls onto the ground with the anime shocked look.

"Did you have to mention that?"

"[Quietly] Still more annoying than Daxter." said Skyler under his breath.

"Last time we saw you was on that blasted Dreadzone area! How many years went by?" said Daxter looking at the two ninja perplexed.

Suddenly an explosion outside the Ice-berg lab shock the whole island.

"Skyler! We've got company! AND NOT THE FRIENDLY TYPE!" said Blackout over their com-links.

Skyler is the first one out the door and sees Blackout and Shockwave fighting a red transformer and they're losing. Seeing this Skyler jumps off the platform and presses a button on his guantlet and suddenly he's inside of his GTF Tiger (Galactic Terran Fighter Terran Interception Global Effiecieny Robot (lousy name?) and dive-bombed the red robot while firing off Flaming Warhead missiles. The missiles upon impact caused damage much like Sentinel's weapon from Dark of the Moon, but melted the armor.

"Come get some!" says Skyler as he turns the Space Jet Fighter into its robot form and brings out wrist-blades and a Plasmite Cannon. Both charge each other one swinging a dual-bladed sword and shield while the other fires Plasmite rounds and swings white-hot wrist-blades. Skyler swinges and takes away the red's shield but gets kneed to the face. Staggering back, Skyler shakes his head to clear it, then fires a round and blows the red's left leg clean off, then fires another round taking the red's sword hand off.

"Who are you?!" yells Skyler still inside the mech.

"I know who he is." says Shockwave advancing on the red cocking his cannon arm and putting to the back of the red's face.

"Tell him who you are, or else..."

"Fine! I'm Sentinel Prime. And I've been sent here to kill you all." said the red.

"Figures that the twins would send a defector to kill us. No care for life." said Skyler walking around Sentinel changing his cannon into something resembling Shockwave's.

"Blackout."

Blackout approaches Sentinel and pins him down.

"This is for betraying the Autobots! [Fires round thru Sentinel's stomach] This is for betraying human kind! [Fires round thru shoulder] And this...**THIS**...is for Ironhide! [Fires three rounds thru chest] Hope you enjoy dying the way he did...by rusting!" said Skyler deactivating the the mech and walking to Sentinel's face.

"You-you're...a...human!" says Sentinel as the rust slowly covers his body starting with his legs.

"No...I'm a Terran! [Fires Dark/Red Eco round into Sentinel's rusted legs shattering them] I know about the war on Terra's cousin planet Earth. You betrayed your brethren just to save a planet! You BECAME a Decepticon! Now you get to die the way you should have! The same way you KILLED Ironhide! You wanna know why or how I know him. He was hidding on our planet until Bumblebee sent you guys the signal to come to Earth! I became friends with him! You want to know how badly that hurt me!? [Rips Sentinel's eye out] That's how badly! Have at him while he's still in one piece." said Skyler walking away as Blackout and Shockwave cock their weapons and drag him away.

"No! You can't do this to me! It's Optimus's fualt Cybertron was destroyed not mine!" said Sentinel as the two threw him in front of them.

"You started the space-bridge. You got Cybertron destroyed due to YOUR technology!" said Blackout as he fired a energy blast into Sentinel's side, vaporizing the metal.

"You destroyed our home!" said Shockwave firing a round into Sentinel's stomach.

Shockwave then lifted Sentinel up and shoved his cannon into Sentinel's now rusted chest and fired, instantly cuasing Sentinel to explode into thousands maybe millions of rusted particles, the only part of him that didn't Shatter was his head which Blackout stomped on.

"Remind me not to piss off those three when they're in close proximinty." said Daxter.

"So Cortex why did you bring us all here?" said Skyler after reentering the lab with a stunned group behind him.

"[Clears thraot] I'm sure as you noticed, **strange** things have been happening in our worlds." said Cortex walking over to his computer.

"Yeah, we noticed." said Jak resuming the usaul glare and crossed arms.

"Well, the twins are back and well unfortunately...[Wailing] We don't have any power sources to power the Pysotron! Unless!...Follow me! [Uses teleporter and disappears]"

"Great! Where'd he go?!" said Crunch with a annoyed expression.

"[Jabbers]" says Crash.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me you've been here before boy?! Show us the way!"

They follow Crash to an area inside a small outpost overlooking the sea and they guess what Cortex plans to do. Crash tries to sneak up on him but Cortex whirls around with his ray gun in hand.

"OH NO! NOT this time Crash! I'm not doing that again. [Activates jet boots] I'll fly there thank you very much. [Flys outside. _Stutter! Putt! Poof!_] You've got to be kidding me..." says Cortex as his boots fail and he falls into the snow, flying downhill.

"[Jabbers]" says Crash to Crunch as Crunch grabs him and the two start going downhill with Crash steering.

"Ohhhh...I don't like the looks on your faces!" says Daxter as Jak and Kitsune grab him and both jump onto the same Jet Board.

The others go their own ways down the hill.

Mike turns Wolf-Pine and jumps out and starts plowing thru the snow keeping up with everybody else.

"Hey where's Skyler?" says Jak looking around.

"**BONZAI**!" comes a loud yell and Skyler comes flying by his Silver Snowboard and speeds ahead of them firing off Dark/Red Eco rounds.

[_RUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMBLEEEEEE!_]

"Oh, Shit! Did he just..." says Daxter looking behind them and sees a avalache.

"AVALACHE!" yells Daxter at the top of his lungs clinging to Jak's hair.

[Cue Slip-Slide Ice-Capades scene music]

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

The group that was on the ground were panicking, not only because of the avalanche caused by Skyler, but also because he was disturbing the already angry local Rocket Penguins.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" yelled Daxter at the top of his lungs as everybody tried to stay ahead of the avalanche with Skyler ahead and shooting at anything.

"Did I forget to mention that Skyler may hate the cold but loves to create avalanches?" said Scorpio over their com-links.

"YES YOU DID! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCRAP!" yelled Daxter.

"No need to insult me."

Suddenly Skyler disappeared from in front of them.

"Hey where'd he go?" said Daxter looking around.

Suddenly from the hillside comes a huge explosion and Skyler comes flying out with 20 angry Rocket Penguins on his tail, but he seems to be enjoying it.

Suddenly rails appear before them and Cortex has the displeasure of riding the rails in the most painful way possible, followed by Crunch who uses his Metallic Arm to grind the rail, Jak, Daxter and Kitsune Jet Board grind it and come out across the rail into a very big cavern where thanks to Skyler's shooting Ice-Spikes come falling down in front of everybody and Crunch just plows thru them.

"I HATE SKYLER FOR THIS!" yelled Daxter.

Soon they came upon a strangely placed Chicken farm with Cortex going in first.

"Get them off of me! Shoo! Shoo! [Gets Chicken in mouth] Blah! I HATE CHICKENS!" yelled Cortex coming out the other side covered in eggs and feathers.

Next is Jak, Daxter, and Kitsune.

"Get away from me you feathered birds! Hey! Hey! That's my tail not a worm!" yelled Daxter and came out the other side with a chicken clutched to his tail which he punches off.

Finally is Skyler.

"Who wants roast chicken?! [Spits Fireball roasting every chicken and causes the shack to explode]"

Skyler pulls up next to Jak, Daxter and Kitsune.

"Hey Daxter, you enjoying this?" asks Skyler at which Daxter gives him the middle finger.

"Oh, so you want to ride with me huh? [Grabs Daxter] Hang on fleabag!"

With Daxter now hanging onto his shoulder, Skyler kicks into overdrive with the board and goes flying off a cliff and plows thru an ice archway.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYY YYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEE EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled Daxter at the top of his lungs.

* * *

After about an hour of downhill antics the group arrive at the end of the cliff and all fall down into the snow in front of a log-cabin with the avalanche coming behind them.

**INSIDE THE CABIN:**

"Ah, this is nice. Finally no more fighting." said Dingodile while relaxing in front of a fireplace.

[_RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM MMMMBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLL EEEEEEEEEEE!_]

"Oh not again mate..."

**OUTSIDE CABIN:**

The avalanche covers Dingo's home who gets out.

"Why you wankers! I roast all yer hides!" said Dingodile getting out of the snow-buried rumble and begins to activate his flamethrower.

Flamethrower: _Puff! Hiss!_

"Blimey! Blasted thing don't work now! I'll get you wankers if its the last thing I do [Skyler lands on top of Dingo knocking him out]"

"That was fun." said Skyler unaware of the unconscious Dingo underneath his feet.

Jak saw Daxter clinging onto Skyler's left shoulder with ice in his fur and his eyes with pupils so small it looks like they were never there.

"Dax, you okay?" asks Jak walking over and taps Daxter at which he falls off of Skyler's shoulder and plops into the snow.

"He'll be fine. Besides he's just frozen." said Skyler picking up Daxter and handing him to Jak.

The group then starts looking around for any type of power source in the immediate area. Suddenly Driller bursts from the ground and drops Shockwave off and then goes back under group.

Suddenly cannon bombs start flying towards them from a metal ship with tons of missiles on it and a big N on the side.

"Attention intruders! You have five seconds before you'll be blown to pieces. Please leave OR I'LL MAKE SURE ALL OF YOU MEET YOUR DOOM!" came Dr. N. Gin's voice over an intercom.

"[In Cybertronian] Eat this you rocket-headed freak!" yells Shockwave as he fires a round that penetrates N. Gin's ship and destroys the engines.

"[Squeals] You have ruined my Doom-Ship! Now meet your doomy doom doom!" yelled N. Gin pointing all the ship's weapons at Shockwave.

"[Cybertronian] SLAG!"

* * *

The group, minus Shockwave and Blackout, then boarded the ship via the gaping hole in the ship's side and split up looking for the ship's power source.

Skyler had switched back to regular weapons and was blasting off Doom Monkey heads left and right.

"N. Gin really needs to work on troops." mumbled Skyler as he shot a Monkey in the rocket sticking out of its head instantly killing it.

Seeing a door made out of steel, Skyler chuckles.

"Steel can't stop me. [Laughs] What do they think, that I'm a regular human?" said Skyler as he brought out his claws and ripped thru the door in five seconds.

"[GASP] You can't be in here! I haven't even decided on your doom yet! Get out and come back when I've found the perfect doom for you!" yelled N. Gin.

"[Throws Grappling Hook/Spear and pulls N. Gin towards him] You want doom? Here is what doom looks like..." said Skyler clutching N. Gin by the thraot.

* * *

The group found 5 power crystals, 10 power cells, and 1 power gem in the cargo hold and went to the command center where they found N. Gin curled into a ball, sucking his thumb, and rocking back and forth while repeating "doom" over and over and his eyes' pupils were tiny from fear.

"What happened?" said Daxter looking at the terrified Rocket-headed scientist.

"Scary...Fox...Dragon...man...scare...N...Gin..." was all N. Gin said as he kept looking forward and rocking back and forth.

"Lets leave." said Cortex activating his jet boots and flying off of the ship.

* * *

After leaving the ship and returning to the Ice-berg Lab, they see Skyler smoking the carved bone pipe.

"How'd you get back here before us?!" said Daxter.

"Got tired of the fight, left after I...scared the crud out of N. Gin. See you later." said Skyler before arcing away.

* * *

Later Naruto Kitsune was walking around on the upper platform of the Ice-berg Lab thinking things over when somebody grabbed him and pulled him into a dark corner.

"SHH! Naruto its me! Mike!"

"Why'd you do that?!"

"Something's wrong with my brother."

"You noticed it too?"

"Yeah. Something about his eyes made me uncomfortable."

"I didn't see the four claw mark scar on his right cheek I gave him accidently."

"We need to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody."

"Okay. See you later."

A few feet away hidden in the shadows was Skyler listening.

'Hmmm...So those two suspect me. Guess they'll have to go first.' thought Skyler before disappearing in the night.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT DAY:**

The group used the teleporter and wound up in the 10th Dimension but completely remodeled.

"Hmm. So those two little trouble-makers have been busy." said Cortex walking up to the hover platform as did everybody else and lowered it to the wierd snow below.

Walking a fair distance, they came upon a huge fortress and entered.

Suddenly a Dark/Red Eco round hit Skyler.

"So, thought you could kill me so easily didn't you?" said a figure in the shadows who stepped out and revealed a wounded Skyler with a Eco Cannon.

"[Looks back and forth between the two Skylers] OKAY! I'm really confused!" said Daxter.

"He's a fake!" yelled the other Skyler and pulled out a triple-barreled pistol.

"Come on. You think some of them haven't found you a bit strange. No cheek scar? Disappearing too much? How about we ask Mike and Kitsune, hm?" said the wounded Skyler.

"How about it guys? Who is real and who is fake?"

[Both Mike and Kitsune look at both Skylers and go with the wounded one]

"And to make sure that I'm the real one...Blaze...Hunter" said Skyler as two arcs of lightning came from his back and two metal beings materialized, one looking friendly with blue eyes, the other evil looking with one orange eye.

"So who's fake?" said Skyler pointing his Eco Cannon at the impostor.

"[Everybody] That one."

"**Now can I rip something apart?!**" said Hunter.

"_Why do you always have to rip something apart?"_ said Blaze looking at Hunter.

"**Don't start with me!**"

"_What's the matter? I am too nice? Or is it that I'm always right and you're wrong?"_

BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Skyler as he slammed their heads together, "Honestly can't you two ever agree on something?!"

"[Both] **N**o."

Blaze and Hunter then tackle the impostor and rip him to shreds.

"**That was fun."**

"_No, it wasn't_."

"**Yes, it was.**"

"_No_."

**"Yes."**

[Both tackle each other and start fighting]

"You listen to them?" said Jak to Skyler.

"Yeah, both are annoying but that doesn't mean underestimate them." replied Skyler

"How come they seem like two opposite factions?" asked Daxter.

"That's because Blaze is a Autobot, while Hunter is a Decepticon. They're one of the experiments Megatron performed on me. He wanted to see if they'd drive me insane, and I'd say it worked yet failed. Okay boys break it up."

**"Goodie-two-shoes!"**

"_Hot-head_!"

**"Fleshie-lover!"**

_"Death Lover!"_

"I SAID BREAK IT UP!"

[Slams both of their heads together]

The group continues deeper into the fortess, but soon get seperated and one by one they get deeper and deeper into trouble.

END CHAPTER

I know short chapter and probably boring, but I felt like bringing Blaze and Hunter into the story and had some fun with them. If you like them they'll be in more chapters, if you don't like them too bad they'll be in more chapters anyway.

Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Please note: Naruto Kitsune is based on Miyuki-ice-fox's Naruto and the KG named Frank belongs to Miyuki-ice-fox.

* * *

**Jak's Nightmare:**

After getting separated from the group, Jak found himself in a eerily familiar place that sent chills down his spin and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He began to wonder what was going on when he suddenly found himself back in The Chair. Panic overtook him as the pain of being injected with Dark Eco coarsed through his body once again, but this time it hurt worse than anything. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a mechanical Errol operating the controls and he also saw everybody he knew over the years but they seemed to be in a trance repeating "Dark Eco Freak!" over and over again, even Daxter was repeating it while Errol had a manical grin on his cybernetic face. Jak closed his eyes but suddenly he heard a voice that gave him hope.

_**"Jak! Its an**_** illusion!"**

* * *

**Naruto Kitsune's Nightmare: **

Kitsune found himself back in the Naughty Ottsel, but something felt...off. Suddenly a shadow hovered over him and the awful stench came back and then he realized who was behind him. Turning his head slowly he saw Krew hovering there with the evil glare in his eyes.

"So, thought you could get away from me boy, 'ey? This time though, Skyler can't save you boy. Time for you to learn another lesson, 'ey. Sig, if you please..." said Krew with malice in his voice.

Naruto turned his head to see a totally different Sig, this one had no emotion in his eye as he brought out a Eco knife and this brought major panic to him, he realized that not only would he lose his ears, but this time his tail; all NINE of them. He began to back away, but was stopped by a familiar grasp. Turning around he saw the KG he had clawed in his attempt to escape, ten years ago, Frank.

"Time for you to learn your lesson, boy!" said Frank pushing Naruto closer to the emotionless Sig.

At first he thought that this was an illusion, but when the blade touched his ears...he realized this was no illusion because the pain felt real. He tried to escape, but it felt like he was a little kid again compared to Frank's grasp. Tears filled in his eyes as he felt blood come from his ears as they were cut off.

"Now for the tails, 'ey. You hid them last time, but this time you WILL lose them!" said Krew with a smirk on his fat face.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt a tail get pierced by the blade and then the sensation went away as it fell to the floor, but then a feeling came over him like when he was a little kid. Reopening his eyes, he saw Skyler as the Fox Dragon that had rescued him from the Metal Heads as a kid.

"_**Kit, its an illusion! Open your**_** eyes!"**

* * *

**Mike's Nightmare:**

Mike found himself in a completely different area then the one he was currently in. Walking around, he soon came upon a familiar scene. He saw his father get sliced in two protecting him by a energy sword then he saw his thraot get slit open. Upon seeing the murderer's face, he fell to his knees.

"What's the matter brother? Surprised that I killed you and our father? You're weak, he was weak! You're weaker than me and you always will be!" said Skyler as he licked the blade and then approached him.

Mike's eyes began to well with tears as he tried to stop himself from believing what this person was saying. He knew his brother cared for him, he saw that his brother tried to save him from the Death Trooper, he knew his brother would never harm him ,but this...this seemed so real that he couldn't tell what was true and what was false.

Suddenly he saw two flashes of light and both Blaze and Hunter were fighting this strange version of Skyler then he felt a friendly hand on his shoulder and turned to see Light/Dark Skyler.

_**"You know I would NEVER harm you. This is an illusion. Wake**_** up!"**

* * *

**Kakashi's Nightmare:**

Kakashi was in shock as he saw every single Icha Icha book get burnt.

_**"Really? You fell for a genjutsu over smutty books?"**_

* * *

Everyone awoke to find themselves back in the same area were they had been "separated" and saw Skyler, Blaze, and Hunter fighting a man in a black cloak with red swirls on it.

"Guys, go on ahead. I believe somebody wants to have a little...talk with this guy soon. Blaze! Hunter! Go with them!"

**"Fine."**

_"Yes sir!_"

After everybody left Skyler put his weapons away and spoke.

"So Itachi...what do you think I'm going to do?"

"..."

"Silent, hmm? Oh, well. I just tell you. I'll make this look like a real fight. [Withing seconds has Itachi in headlock and whispers in his ear] I know what you did and why. [lets go and resumes battle stance] You're for Sasuke to kill, I'll just weaken you...very badly."

Skyler then brought out a huge sword that made Kisame's look like a dagger.

"Have you ever heard of the 8th Swordsman of the Mist? Funny how there's only seven but I'm the 8th and the best. This sword has no name, but its very much alive." said Skyler as he held the sword in one hand and at the word "alive", the sword unwound spinny tentacles from the blade and a green eye opened in the center of the sword.

"I made this sword from one of the nastiest creatures in my world: The Zerg. Not only does this sword provide very painful slashes, but delivers a very deadly neurotoxin when a tentacle comes into contact with a enemy and it can also attack by itself."

Charging forward, Skyler prepared to amputate one of Itachi's arms, but was stopped by Kisame.

"So shark-boy's here too? Oh well. By the way...I can attack with the other arm shark-boy." said Skyler as he used his free hand and sent blue lightning flying towards Itachi that struck him in the chest, "There, now...Die shark-boy!" with that Skyler made it hard for Kisame to block or parry the blows Skyler delivered.

Skyler made the giant sword look light as a feather the way he swung the sword after every block and parry, never giving Kisame a chance to even get a swing. Suddenly a tentacle shot out and grabbed Kisame's sword arm and the swordsman felt a barb pierce his skin and the venom enter his blood stream.

"Too easy. For one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, you're...weak." said Skyler as he put away his sword and suddenly Kisame felt his sword's handle release the booby-trap on the hilt causing him to drop the sword.

"Looks like your sword agrees with me. [Grabs Kisame by throat and lifts him up] By the way, your skull will be a very exotic trophy. [Brings out wrist-blades] Time to die sharky. [Spins Kisame around, puts fist thru back, pulls spine and head off and drops Kisame's body]"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, subsitution jutsus don't work when I'm around, so you are trully dead." said Skyler and looked towards Itachi and Sasuke.

'I'd rather not see how this ends, but I have a feeling I know how it does.' thought Skyler as he arced further ahead into the Evil Twins' fortress.

* * *

Skyler came into a huge room and then got a really bad feeling as he walked deeper into the room and began looking around. Listening closely, he heard running feet getting closer.

'I beat them here? How is that possible?' he thought but then he noticed some areas of the floor lowering to reveal lava and he also detected a familar noise but couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly the group enters the room and that's when he rocognizes it...but too late. He feels his chest get impaled thru the back and then he feels an explosion ripple thru him then the blade ripped out. Staggering forward, he turns around to see something he didn't expect...Galvatron.

Galvatron then points his cannon in Skyler's face and fires, taking half his face off revealing a blue skull underneath as the muscles and flesh begin to slowly regenerate, but Galvatron keeps firing until he's close to a edge. Galvatron then aims in front and turns the cannon for area-of-effect and fires. The round hits in front of Skyler but causes him to fall off the platform and plummet into the lava.

'He killed me this time for sure...He blew enough skin off for the lava to kill me...Never thought I'd die by one of the few things I enjoy...' thought Skyler as he hit the lava. The lava then slowly began to engulf him and he was swallowed up without a scream as his right arm was the last to be engulfed. With the arm still above the lava's surface he opened a portal to the void and Starscream came out.

"I should have know you escaped the Void! I always tried to summon you for target practice! Now I see why! Prepare to became a scrap heap, once agian "Lord" Megatron!" said Starscream bringing out his buzz-saw weapon.

"Did you honestly think I could be so easily defeated? I'm Galvatron now, Starscream! Now die you worthless piece of slag!" said Galvatron as he charged Starscream.

Soon it was a major battle as Galvatron had to deal with Mobians, Dragons, Ninjas, Bandicoots, a Lombax, a Dark Eco/Light Eco infused hero, an Ottsel, and a Nine-tailed Fox kid, and a few Autocons.

Mike went over to the edge of the platform where his brother had fallen and fell to his knees as tears filled his eyes at losing his last family member.

"This...is all Galvatron's fault!" said Mike as his body once again changed. He got taller and older, his hair still remained bluish-orange but got dreadlocks on the side of his head but his hair on the back of his head became long and went down to his mid-back, his claws grew sharper and more noticable, his teeth became wolf fangs, his tail got longer and more bristly, but one thing that was really noticable was that his quills grew longer and they began to glow yellow.

Galvatron was having a hard time fighting all of these insects and traitors at one and began to get tired of it, but something began to nag at him when he saw a yellow spiral heading for him.

"SPIRALLING DOUBLE WOLF FANGS!"

Suddenly Galvatron felt his right side get ripped open and looked behind him to see Skyler's brother.

"That was for killing me two hundred years ago! This...[Throws four quills and they hit Galvatron in various spots and explode, one of which takes his eye]...is for killing my brother!" yelled Mike as he charged Galvatron and put a quill in his leg which exploded, removing the armor and revealing a weak leg structure.

Suddenly Mike gets hit and is sent spiraling into a nearby wall, rendering him unconscious. Suddenly Galvatron feels tapping on his shoulder and turns around only to get a Dark/Light fist to the face, taking half of it off. He then feels cold clawed hands impale him thru the back and rip out his "entrails" to see a Giant Dark Jak.

"I'm so dead..." Galvatron utters as he sees four giants advance on him.

Within seconds Galvatron feels pain from Giant Dark Jak's claws ripping thru his armor, Blaze tearing armor off, and Hunter ripping off his limbs. Then he feels Jak's cold, clawed hands on his head and before he's even able to get a word out, his head his ripped clean off with a few wires still connected.

The giants then throw Galvatron's body into the lava. The Light/Dark Skyler then fades from sight in a poof of Light/Dark Eco smoke. The group then wake up Mike and they continue onwards, deeper into the Evil Twins' fortress, all silent even Hunter, who will never admit that he misses Skyler.

* * *

After everybody left, a blue bony hand climbs out from the lava.

"[Coughs] I hate it when I fall into lava like that. Not sure how I survived, but I better wait for my skin to come back before going on. [Laughs] Looks like they took care of Galvatron without me. Surprised I had enough strength for the Light/Dark Projection of myself." said a blue skeleton as he rolled onto his back and muscle slowly began to reappear on his bones.

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

After seeing Skyler died, everybody advanced deeper into the fortress until they came into the treasure room, filled with gems of all colors, shapes, and sizes.

"Oh, I almost forgot! The treasure!" said Cortex with his eyes getting bigger.

"Ya mean OUR treasure, right mates?" said Dingodile brandishing his trademark flamethrower.

There were three others with him: N. Brio, N. Gin, and Tiny.

"Hmmmm...[Catches sight of Spyro and Cynder fuming]...That treasure is stolen property." said Cortex after thinking things over.

"Kind of late for a change of heart boss." said Tiny in a gruff voice while tapping his foot.

"Yes that may be so, but...I think these two...[Points to Spyro and Cynder]...may want their gems back."

Spyro and Cynder step forward and the four treasure seekers gape in awe at the two dragons. Spyro has a golden chest with purple scales and looks built for power, while Cynder has a pink chest with black scales and looks built for speed (please note that Spyro and Cynder are twenty years older after Dawn of the Dragon, so Cynder looks more like the "Terror of the Skies"). Both dragons then breath fire, Cynder's fire being Shadow Fire, at the four treasure hunters, instantly cooking three of them while Dingodile brushes it off.

"Alright, mates. Ya want a BBQ, ya'll get one ya wankers!" said Dingodile activating his flamethrower at which everybody gets out of the way and tries to avoid the wall of flames he sends flying at everybody.

"I don't care much for hurting ya Cortex, but its the Bandicoots that I'll fry. Now hold still wankers!"

Suddenly a grappling spear/hook comes flying out of nowhere and wraps itself around Dingodile.

"COME HERE!"

Dingo gets pulled into the shadows and everybody hears a loud '_CLANG!_' and out from the shadows steps Skyler, dragging a unconscious Dingodile behind him who now has a very large lump on his head.

"SURPRISE!" said Skyler giving everybody the usual toothy grin, "Galvatron may have injured me badly, but he forgot to destroy my bones, which seem to be immune to lava, fire, molten steel, anti-armor, disintergrator rounds, Xenomorph blood, etc. Can't keep me down."

Suddenly Skyler found himself tackled by Mike and put into a Bear-hug.

"[Strained] Now I know how Shade felt when I did this. Can you let go now Mike?"

"Sorry brother. Age changes you."

"Yeah, now then...[Slams fist together]...who wants to kick some Evil Twin butt?"

Everybody said "yeah!".

"Okay, first off range attackers you know what to do. Heavy hitters, attack weak spots. Speedsters, confuse them. Now lets go."

The group entered the main chamber and were greeted by Maurice.

"Hey pops! If you think I had anything to do with this, I didn't. After you defeated us, Victor became obssessed with destroying all heroes and he even went as far as messing with The Great Clock and the Time Stream for some heroes." said the parrot.

"WHAT?!" yelled most heroes and some seemed to be fading away but somehow with Skyler around they didn't fade too much.

"Uh, Jak?! I don't like this! What's happening?!" said Daxter as his hand began to fade slowly.

"I don't know!" said Jak.

"TIME FREEZE!" yelled Skyler and everybody stopped fading, "Let me see...[Closes eyes]...Jak, somebody erased Daxter from your world."

Both Jak and Daxter's eyes went wide at this.

"Y-you mean s-somebody made it so I d-don't exist?! [Groans then faints]" said Daxter.

"Hmm...This isn't going well at all." said Skyler to himself and then thought of something.

"Clank!" said Skyler turning around and looking at Clank., "Clank, contact Sigmund and have him fix the time alterations!"

"I have already sent the message and everything should be back to normal within a few minutes." said Clank after his antenna let out a few beeps.

Just like Clank said within a few minutes Daxter, Shadow, Spyro and Cynder, and Crunch stopped fading at which Shadow let out a sigh and Sonic snickered at which Shadow whapped him upside the head.

Soon a huge ant-like mech appeared in the room.

"You idoit! We could have had our revenge on the heroes by thinning their numbers! But NOoooooo! You had to go and ruin everything!" yelled Victor from inside the mech.

"I don't care about revenge now! I liked the island the way it was, but now you twisted it and I'm sick and tired of ant robots doing everything for us! I'll be back in the cage!" said Maurice as he flew into the cage.

"Then you can die like these heroes!" yelled Victor as ant robots of various kinds appeared from the floor and all the heroes brought out various weapons, gagdets, etc. and got ready to fight.

Soon it was major fight with bombs, eco rounds, and bullets flying between the heroes and Victor.

Skyler saw a weak point and went for it and Victor had the unpleasant surprise of finding out fire doesn't work on him. Jumping up to a leg knee servo, he severed it in one slash of his claws which caused the mech to stumble back and then it brought out two high-powered machine guns.

"DIE YOU CURSED HEROES!" yelled Victor from inside the mech.

Soon everybody was dodging the hail of bullets coming from the machine guns. Jak brought up a Light Eco shield to defend himself from the barrage while Cortex fired his Plasma Pistol at the machine guns, slowly damaging them.

Ratchet then threw a Groovitron ball and the ant robots along with the giant mech started dancing in goofy ways and Skyler burst out laughing.

"NOT FUNNY!" yelled Victor while dancing inside the mech's control room.

Skyler then brought out a Tri-Missile Launcher and fired it at the mech, which took off its cannons.

"AH! I will not be denied my vengance!" yelled Victor.

"[Cybertronian] Shut up and DIE!" yeeled Shockwave as he, Blackout, Blaze, and Hunter all fired their weapons and completely destroyed the mech which in turn deactivated the ant robots and sent Victor into the hands of a waiting Evil Crash who took off with Victor in tow.

* * *

The group then returned to the Ice-berg Lab.

"Crash, you know for once you didn't completely bother me, but I'm still gonna get rid of you!" said Cortex as he fired a teleporter ray gun at crash which was deflected by a shield Skyler threw in front of Crash and zapped Cortex sending him to the 400th Dimension.

"[ Sees Crash everwhere]AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cortex while pulling his hair.

* * *

Soon everybody is back in their own worlds and Jak, Daxter, Kitsune, Mike, and Skyler return to Haven with a very different outcome from defeating Kor for the "millionth" time. This time, the Metal Heads retreated instead of slaughtering everybody, but the Fourth Metal Head war was far from over.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Story's not over yet. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was just like any other for Skyler after dealing with Victor: kill Metal Heads, rebuild the city, deal with rogue KG, deal with more Metal Heads, and he was getting sick of dealing with Metal Heads. He didn't mind working on the city, but he was getting really tired of Metal Heads.

Even though Daxter's bar was still being repaired, he went inside of it to think and a clever plan came into his mind, and so he arced to his base and put it into action.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Hey Jak, you seen Skyler anywhere?" said Mike looking worried.

"No. Why?" replied a confused Jak as to how Mike was behaving.

"Whenever I can't find him, it seems something bad is going to happen, but that only happened once. But I still can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen…"

[Explosions in distance]

"What's going on now?!" yelled Daxter.

"Guys! We got a problem! Some kind of robot is trashing the center of the city! Blackout and Shockwave are there, but I think they're losing!" came Torn's voice over their com-links.

Upon arriving they had to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed by falling Hellcats and Blackout.

"[Groans] Can't believe he got the drop on me! [Neck crackles with electricity] AHH!…I'm down and out…Guys…be careful…this guy is tougher then he sounds…" said Blackout trying to get up but decided it was best to let his automated repair system takeover.

Continuing onwards, they see Freedom League soldiers trying to take down a Blue and Red machine, but either get crushed or flung as they try to battle the machine.

"Annihilator destroy Haven City! Puny Blue soldiers no match for Annihilator!" said the machine as his hand turned into a Plasma Chain-gun which vaporized the guards instantly.

"Okay…this could be a problem." said Daxter as he began to walk away, but was stopped by Jak.

"Daxter…"

"Ok, ok! We'll beat tin can then I'm going to relax and not get into anymore fights today! Now lets just get this over with." said Daxter as he resumed his perch on Jak's shoulder.

Pulling out the Peace Maker, Jak charged a shot and fired for the machine's chest, but unfortunately it seemed to have little effect on the behemoth.

"Tiny pointy-eared man weapon is weak on Annihilator! Annihilator show real weapon!" [Hands turn into giant missile launchers, machine guns; back sprouts artillery cannons]

"Oh, crud…" says Jak at the sheer amount of firepower pointed at him.

"DIE!" yells Annihilator firing every weapon at Jak and all hit him,

"Tiny man dead now!"

"**Guess again!"** said Dark Jak as he climbed out of the crater then became Giant Dark Jak.

"Annihilator no afraid of you! Annihilator destroy you old fashion way!"

Soon both giants were at each other, but both seemed to be evenly matched as they hammered away at each other for the next four hours while, unintentionally for Jak, destroying half the city. It wasn't until Giant Dark impaled Annihilator thru the stomach with his claws that got him the winning edge, but something felt...wrong about the machine's insides.

Sending a Spin kick into Annihilator's face, the robot fell backwards and Jak returned to normal, the group jumped when Annihilator spoke without sounding stupid.

"[Laughs] You guys sure put up a fight. [Helmet retracts to reveal Skyler]"

"What?! You did this?!" yelled Daxter.

"I said I was getting tired of Metal Heads remember? I did this for fun." said Skyler still a giant and on his back.

"You killed Freedom League soldiers and destroyed half the city! You call that fun?!" yelled Jak.

"Hey I had to make it seem real or else it wouldn't have been fun. Besides, the League soldiers I killed were really rogue KG spies. I even filled Blackout and Shockwave out on the plan so they would make it seem real too."

"So Blackout really got hurt?" asked Daxter.

"Yeah, but not as bad as he made it seem, he only got punched in the chest." said Skyler returning to his eight foot height.

Suddenly Freedom League soldiers surrounded the group.

"By order of the new Haven city ruler, you five are under arrest!" said the commander.

"On what charge?" said Daxter leaning on Jak's head.

"False acts of alleged heroism."

"WHAT?! They were not fake, and besides I didn't do any of them, except a bit on the Brink, but they were not fake!"

"Tell it to the judge rodent!"

All five go quietly, even though Daxter got really upset about being called a rodent. The trial was rigged, NONE of their allies was allowed to defend them and the five were sentenced to eternal banishment in the farthest reaches in the Wasteland.

* * *

**INSIDE THE TRANSPORT:**

"Alright you three, hand over your weapons." said the guard as they neared the drop off location.

The group, minus Skyler, hand over their weapons.

"Hey, freak-zilla, hand over your weapons."

"Sorry, I don't have any on me." said Skyler leaning back with eyes closed.

"I said…[Starts choking]"

"[Sternly] I said I don't have any on me!" said Skyler while Force Choking the guard then lets go.

At the drop off location, the guard forces them out of the transport and leaves them handcuffed.

"[Busts out of handcuffs] Great! Now we're back in the Wasteland! Thanks a lot Skyler!" said Jak.

"Its not my fault. I recognized the judge. You guys ever wonder what happened to Krew's men?"

"No. Why?"

"Ever hear of Zero?"

"Krew's most loyal thug? What about him?"

"He's Haven's new ruler and if I know him, he'll return Haven to the old KG days."

"[Everybody] What?!"

"Hey, he was and still is Krew's most loyal thug, even though Krew betrayed the city he's still loyal, he probably did this to avenge Krew. I see now why he placed us 4,000 miles away from Spargus."

"Wait! You mean we have no chance to get Spargus?!" yelled Daxter with his eyes growing large.

"You think I'm happy with being in a desert?! I may enjoy hot locations, but even I can't survive for more than ten years in a desert region." said Skyler.

"STOP! I see what Zero planned to do. He planned to overthrow Ashelin, then banish us so that we turn on each other and kill each other or just go our own ways and die, while he returned Haven to what it was like with the Baron." said Mike as his quills bristled.

"Okay, so HOW do we get back to Haven or even Spargus?" said Jak crossing his arms.

"I had a friend trail us…and here are your weapons back." replied Skyler as he tossed everybody their weapons.

"B-but how?" asked a stunned Jak.

"I replaced the ones he had with pieces of junk." replied Skyler with a smirk.

Suddenly the ground started rumbling.

"Ah, good. He's here."

Suddenly helicopter blades were heard overhead.

"Anybody need a lift?" said Blackout's "moustache man" hologram as he opened the doors.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

**11 MONTHS LATER:**

A shadowy figure approached an unguarded maintenance elevator.

"Ways clear. Come on." said the figure into his com-link.

Suddenly four more figures appeared behind him and all five went onto the elevator.

Upon arriving at the top, they see about 92% of the city repaired with a new Palace built.

"So where do we go?" asked the tallest of the group while seeming a bit eager for something.

"I say we check the bar then see if we can find the old Underground hideout." said the smallest of the group.

"Okay, but remain quiet, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"[Soft growl]"

The group went to the bar, but it was no longer the Naughty Ottsel, it had been reconstructed into the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon.

"My bar! My beautiful bar…I'll get my bar back if it's the last thing I do!" said Daxter.

The group then went to the old Underground hide away and entered. Torn was looking at maps of the city and when they came in, they startled him to where he drew his Eco pistol and pointed it at them.

"Whoa! Easy Torn. Its us." said Jak removing the black face mask as did the others.

"Next time, how about giving me a warning." said Torn with a death glare.

"So how's the city doing?" asked Skyler while leaning against the wall.

"Not good. Zero disbanded the Freedom League and replaced them with the KG, the nasty ones." replied Torn.

"So we're back to avoid ticking off KG soldiers? This will be fun." said Jak.

"Good luck. I can't even get a single group thru the Industrial section without alarms going off. They must have a new security system and you guys are the perfect group to take it out. Head into the former Freedom League HQ and locate the system generator, or whatever powers it and destroy it, that should give us on edge."

"Great! Now we have to risk our lives for some stupid security system and possibly get filled with holes in the process!" complained Daxter at which one of Skyler's tails slapped him upside the head.

Arriving at the HQ, they see one lone KG and Skyler rushes forward. The soldier is too stunned to react as the exile puts his fist thru his stomach, grabs his spine, then rips the head and spine out all thru the hole resulting in a bloody geyser.

The other three, Mike was used to his brother's brutality, lost their lunches. Entering the HQ, they quietly look around for the control box, when the alarms go off.

"I didn't do it!" yelled Daxter.

"Guess we have a automated security system." said Skyler as regular and elite KG forces come running at them.

"EAT THIS!" said Skyler as two Plasma Casters appear from his shoulders and each one aims for a KG and each shot either blows a hole thru them or takes off a head.

After the Plasma bolt barrage only one KG is left alive, but is severely bloodied. Skyler walks up to him and grabs him by the chest plate.

"Where's the security room?" said Skyler giving the KG a death glare which the others could tell was making the guy very afraid.

"I-I'll n-never talk!" stuttered the soldier with fear in his voice.

"Oh, really? [Plasma Caster aims for head] You sure?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just don't kill me! Its on the third level of this structure, but security is tight up there, you'll never make it!"

"Thank you." said Skyler as he tossed the guard into the wall, knocking him out.

Suddenly Skyler grabbed Jak's Morph Gun and turned it into the Scatter Gun.

"When I give the signal, you guys run for the control room okay?" said Skyler stepping onto the only elevator, leaving the rest to climb the stairs.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of Red Eco packed shells hitting metal armor and they guessed that was the signal and all charge up the stairs, with Mike literally bounding off of the walls ahead of them.

When the group enters the control room they see two mangled bodies of KG soldiers with Mike twirling a key card in his hand.

"What took you guys so long?" said Mike as he walked over to the door that required the keycard he held.

When the doors open, the group sees a massive computer that is controlling every security system in the city.

"_Warning! Intruders in Main System Control Room! Activating Defenses!"_ spoke the computer and auto turrets popped up from various locations and their laser sightings all centered on the group.

Suddenly the wall to their right blew open and Skyler walked in as he took the head off of a screaming KG.

"You guys need to learn how to make an entrance." said Skyler as he threw the soldier's headless body to the side.

_"Warning! Fox Dragon Detected. Activating Anti-Fox Dragon Defenses."_ said the computer as turrets with liquid nitrogen tanks surrounded Skyler.

"AH COME ON! Why is it that now everything knows I hate ice!?"

Beams of liquid nitrogen then shot towards Skyler and was engulfed in white mist. When the mist cleared instead of a frozen hybrid in the ice, it was the headless KG.

"Surprise!" said Skyler as he pulled out a double barreled Peace Maker and fired instantly vaporizing the computer.

_"[Powering Down] Self-Destruct Activated..."_

"Oh, Uh. RUN!" yelled Skyler as he went past them as a blur of greenish-orange and black.

* * *

Getting out of the HQ, the group saw the building explode in a fiery inferno with shrapnel flying everywhere.

"Wow. Whatever you guys did, I could feel it from here. Nice work. I'll contact you as soon as I have another job for you. Just don't do something reckless." said Torn over their com-links.

"Well, time for some hunting. See you guys later." said Skyler as he brought out wrist-blades and disappeared from sight. The three shuddered as Mike went over to a Zoomer and hot-wired it.

"Hey wolf-boy! Where are you going?" said Daxter.

"Take a look around the city. See you later." said Mike as he took off, blasting hot air into Daxter.

* * *

Walking towards the Underground entrance, they saw Skyler had killed at least a thousand KG soldiers judging by how many were hanging from the roofs of the buidings, all of them skinned. The group the noticed a three-man squad of KG and decided to watch.

"Hey, uh, boss? I don't like how this is going." said one of the soldiers looking around.

"Shut up and keep your guard up!" said the commanding officer.

Suddenly the third one cried out as a Plasma bolt blew his stomach out. The second one then got a thick black metallic whip wrapped around his neck and with one pull his head was sliced off in spray of blood. The commanding officer began to panic.

"Alpha Leader to Base! I need reinforcements! Any kind!" said the commander thru his com-link, but turned it off when all he got was static.

Suddenly a black and red disc sliced his legs off and the guard fell forward. From out of nowhere, Skyler decloacked and approached the wounded KG. Standing above the guard he put his fist thru the soldier's back then pulled, ripping the soldier's head and spine clean off out. Turning around he saw that a new group of KG had arrived and fired Plasma bolts at them at which the new arrivals opened fired on him as he disappeared down an alleyway with the KG close behind him.

* * *

The trio went into the Underground base where Mike was talking to Torn.

"Your brother is out of control! He's killing off more KG than the city could stand to lose!" yelled Torn at Mike.

"Hey! It's not my problem he enjoys killing murderers! Besides, why don't YOU try to stop him?! Mr. Chicken!" retorted Mike and the two seemed to be ready to go for the other's throat.

"Hey! Hey! Easy you two! We can't lose two allies over one problem." said Daxter jumping off of Jak's shoulder.

"ONE PROBLEM!? How about ONE MAJOR PAIN IN THE $$ PROBLEM! He's killing every KG in the city! We still have Metal Heads to deal with and the less of an army there is in this city, the more likely the city will fall!" yelled Torn getting in Daxter's face, "Do you have any idea how many he's killed?!"

"Yeah, we do. We saw dead KG hanging from rooftops. All skinned." said Jak.

"...Skinned...?...[Shudders]...That's cruel." said Torn with his eyes going wide in shock.

Suddenly the door to base opened and in walked Skyler dragging a near dead KG, minus the helmet and chest plate, the guy looked like a war veteran by the scars he had on his face, but the newer wounds made him look like he had gone thru hell and back and knowing Skyler, he probably did.

"You questioning my methods Torn? I may be killing off KG, but I'm not harming civilians and I love skull trophies and you know it. I caught this one for questioning, but he wouldn't talk so I..."softened"...him for ya. [Throws guard to floor and chuckles] See you later." said Skyler as he left the room.

"[Shudders] He can be very scary sometimes." said Daxter looking at the beaten KG, "And...maybe a little harsh."

"You think [spits out tooth] I can survive anything? I've never been beaten so badly in all 30 years of my life! I'll tell you anything, even join you, just don't let that...THING...get me again!" said the guard trying to stand up.

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER:**

The group where in a hideout that Skyler himself built and if the KG had any common sense, it'd be the first place they'd look but alas they're too dim-witted and leave the High Tech looking Building alone, allowing the exiles to remain inside the city and have decent, yet obvious, cover.

"Man the KG stink. I guess this is a clever hiding spot. Funny how I have wanted posters all over the city, while you guys don't." said Skyler as he lit one of his burnt flesh smelling cigars.

"Yeah, well at least we're trying to lay low, while you go and kill off KG!" said Daxter.

"You're just jealous."

"I'm not!"

"Are too."

"NOT!"

"Too."

"NOT!"

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Jak.

Suddenly they heard somebody knock on the door and they cautiously approach the door and open it. They expected KG, but instead they see a man in his mid 20s, with silver hair, yellow eyes, and a Metal Head Skullgem on his forehead. He's wearing a white robe, with boots covering his feet and he has Kor's cane.

"Are you a Metal Head?!" said Jak putting his Peace Maker in the guy's face.

"Metal Head? Oh! [laughs] Silly me! I forgot! I just have this here because it looks cool besides its fake. [Removes Gem and puts it back]" said the man.

Jak's Crocadog comes bounding down to see what is going on and lets out a growl, showing its teeth, at the man.

"Oh,...isn't that cute. I'm sorry but no animals like me. My name is Steel. I've journeyed from many locations on this planet and I've been looking for a friend."

"Who's your friend?" said Daxter.

"Um, let me think...Kor." said Steel at which everybody draws a weapon.

"Did you know he was the Metal Head Leader?!" said Jak.

"He was a Metal Head? No, I didn't know that but that would explain why he was so interested in that little boy that he always kept close to him...Anyway, I need help protecting this young one from the KG. Uh, come here little one." said Steel and from behind him a young boy, roughly 5, walked in front of him. Skyler and Mike seemed to flinch at the sight of the boy but both were able to hide it.

The boy had silvery hair, green eyes, and wore nothing but white clothing. One thing that stuck out was his Crocadog tail and when he smiled he had Crocadog-like teeth.

"Where'd he come from? The Circus?" said Daxter at which both Skyler's and Mike's tails whacked him upside the head.

"No, I found him wondering around outside the Pumping Station. I believe he may be vital for this city's present and future, judging by how your two friends reacted at seeing him." replied the young man at which the two brothers looked away, "I best get going, can't remain in one place too long now that there's KG around again. Farewell."

After the man left, the trio looked at the two brothers with glares.

"Sorry, but we're not telling you anything." said Skyler and grabbed Mike and arced into the command room and locked the doors.

"Great! Now we know why this place seems so much more homely, but now we know how our father knew the Precursors and I don't think we should tell them yet." said Skyler.

"But there's a problem. If he dies then we fade away from history." said Mike.

"No, if he dies, I can reverse time until he survives. The "being erased from history" process takes a few minutes, so I can reverse time and save our skins but we have to make sure he survives...Do you hear something?"

Looking around, the two found nothing suspicous and decided to think things over and left the room. Little did they realize that Daxter had snuck in thru a ventalation shaft and listened to the whole conversation, but decided to remain quiet about it.

END CHAPTER

Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**5 DAYS LATER:**

Skyler was walking thru the remodeled Bazaar section of the city and stopped by a Fruit Merchant stand and picked up a melon-like fruit and inspected it. Finding the melon to his liking, he paid the merchant with 50 Precursor orbs and walked further into the Bazaar section until he spotted two KG soldiers talking to each other.

"I hear there's some invisible hunter in the city killing off the others. I lost a comrade to the guy." spoke one.

"Its just a rumor." spoke the other.

"Just a rumor?! Have you seen the amount of headless bodies found within the last week?! I'm telling you, this is worse than when Baron Praxis was in charge!"

"I'd worry more about the Metal Heads."

"Yeah. Guess you're right there."

Skyler cocked his throwing arm with the melon and hurled it at the commanding KG.

"[Whistles] Hey Red Head! Catch!" yelled Skyler at the KG.

"Wha-" started the KG turning around.

'_SPLAT!'_ went the melon into the KG's face splattering him in the melon's juicy insides.

"GET HIM!" yelled the fully enraged commanding KG at this humiliation.

Skyler turned down a alleyway and started running from the two pursuers.

"Suspect is escaping on foot! Suspect is eight feet tall, wearing tan robe-like garment…[Dodges Peace Maker round]…and is highly armed and dangerous!" said the commander thru his com-link.

'_Highly'_ doesn't even begin to cover it' thought Skyler as he easily dodged the KGs' rifle rounds and fired back with his double-barreled Peace Maker.

Soon the pursuers cornered Skyler into a dead end. After a half hour chase, Skyler had gotten 25 KG cruisers, 30 Hellcats, 5 KG Transports, 95 Elite KG, and 250 regular KG soldiers after him.

"He's cornered!"

"Freeze!"

"You guys are so gullible!" said Skyler and after those words jumped into the air and landed in the pilot's seat a alien tattooed Raptor jet.

"Starscream, mind giving them a present?" said Skyler as he laid back in the pilot's seat.

"With pleasure!" said Starscream as he turned around headed straight for the stunned group of KG.

"Die you pathetic insects!" yelled Starscream as he fired a large missile that headed straight for the group.

"One missile can't hit all of us." said one of the KG with a cocky grin behind his helmet.

[Missile opens and releases smaller missiles]

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled an Elite before the missiles impacted.

"Direct hit! All KG targets exterminated!" said Starscream as he flew away from the carnage.

"Do you miss being a Decepticon?" asked Skyler from inside the cockpit.

"No, not really. I found Megatron too stubborn after my…demise at the hands of Sam Witwicky."

"You enjoy this more?"

"Way more. Its easier to defend than destroy. Besides, I enjoy tearing apart the KG army."

"Where are the others hiding?"

"Shockwave and Driller are hiding in the ruins of Dead Town, Blackout and the two scorpions are in the Wasteland."

Landing in the middle of the Water Slums, Skyler got out as Starscream transformed.

"Where're you headed?"

"Oh, maybe to have some fun with this insect army or maybe to scout out the Palace's defenses. See you later." said Starscream as he took off.

After Starscream left, Skyler looked around at this part of the city and a deep frown formed on his face. Zero was worse than the Baron, because not only did he revert the army back into a police military, but he evicted nearly everybody from their homes in the Slums and had them be bulldozed for more "important" buildings. He saw sick and dying elves in all directions and this brought back the horrid memory of watching a quarantined squad of Clone Troopers morph into Infested Slaves then have to kill them all.

He was snapped out of that memory when a small child tugged on his cloak. Looking at the child, he could see that she hadn't eaten in weeks or even slept. He kneeled down and very carefully, so as not to scare her, formed a pure white flower with his Light Eco abilities and gave it to her along with a few Precursor orbs. With this she hugged him and ran off, happily. This put a smile on his face as he continued towards the Pumping Station.

Jak had gotten a garbled transmission from Skyler in the Pumping Station and was heading there. Daxter, for once, had stayed behind to flirt with Tess and Jak didn't take too fondly to hanging around and had left for the Pumping Station.

Entering, he heard what sounded like heavy gun fire. Heading towards the noise he barely managed to dodge a Peace Maker round.

"Get your skinny ass over here Jak!" yelled Skyler as he continued to shot at Combat Metal Heads.

"You're in a foul mood. What's the problem?" said Jak as he brought out the Blaster mod.

"One: Metal Heads are pouring in here like water. Two: Zero is worse than Baron Praxis. Now shut up, stay close, and cover my six! These Metals have strange armor, so aim for their heads!"

After encountering a few Metal Heads, Jak learned Skyler was right about their armor, it was strange. He was able to hit them in the head, but if he missed the armor just seemed to absorb the shot. The Metal Heads also seemed to be persistent in whatever goal they had in mind because with every two they kill, four come to replace them. Jak also had trouble keeping up with Skyler because of how fast he was and actually lost sight of him a few times, but finally they arrived at their target.

"What is that?" asked Jak looking at the massive Metal Head Structure.

"They set up a base here. They won't like me cracking this thing apart, so cover me." said Skyler bringing out a Plasma Caster and a Double-barreled Peace Maker and then began to charge both for Power Shots.

As Skyler said tons of Metal Heads as if a big sign that said "Please come and stop us. We're right in the open." had appeared before the duo. Jak saw that he was incredibly outnumbered and brought out the Needle Lazer and began to open fire on the Metal Heads as they came pouring in after the two.

After five minutes of charging both weapons, Skyler aimed them at the Metal Head Structure and fired. The structure was blown sky-high as pieces of the building flew every where and Skyler put away both and walked over to a wounded Jak.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Found this." says Jak and hands Skyler a small piece of crimson-colored armor.

"We need to get this to Vin."

[Thunder]

"That's odd...There's not a cloud in the sky."

"[Breathlessly]No...That's not thunder...We need to get back into the city! NOW!" says Skyler as he turns around and starts heading the entrance.

"Skyler, what's the danger?"

"Something you never want to meet! Now MOVE!"

Suddenly the ground erupts and small weird-looking creatures charge the duo as they head for the city.

"Jak, get out of here! I'll hold them off!" said Skyler as he brought out the Oblivionizer.

"But-" began Jak.

"GO! You're not immune to these things and I'd kill myself to see you get Infested, or Keira will kill me, NOW GO!"

At these words Jak entered the city, leaving Skyler behind to deal with the small creatures.

"Alright, its time I give you little creeps a not-so-very-welcoming party. EAT THIS YOU UGLY B%$#!" yells Skyler as he begins to open fire easily cutting thru them.

* * *

After entering the city, Jak hot-wired a single-person Zoomer and headed for the Power Station and arrived there in no time and entered.

"Jak! Oh, man am I ever glad to see you! We got Metal Heads in the New Eco Mine, plus some weird creatures fighting the Metal Heads! Metal Heads were bad enough, but these?! Oh, man! I think I'm gonna be sick." said Vin flying around franticly.

"Vin, calm down. I need you to analyze this." said Jak putting the piece of armor into a scanner.

"Give me awhile. I'll contact you if anything weird comes up."

"Hey Vin. One last thing: Can the new shield walls keep anything out?"

"Yeah, I think...Don't scare me! I have enough on my mind as it is!"

"Okay, sorry."

* * *

Jak went back to the hideout and saw on the long-range com-link a video of Skyler fighting the creatures and Mike looking worried, the other two terrified.

"Don't leave the city! These things are everywhere! I repeat DON'T LEAVE THE CITY! [Shoots one in the head] The only safe zone outside of the city is probably my base, but go by Blackout Express, nothing else! Tell Sig! Sorry have to go, they're bringing in the big...[Static]"

"What is going on?!" yelled Daxter and gave a glare at Mike.

"All that I know is that these things are numerous and if they're everywhere, they have a nest set up somewhere." said Mike.

"We have to stop them." said Jak getting ready to leave but was stopped by Mike.

"No! You heard what my brother said. We're not leaving the city! If anything, we deal with any that may have gotten into the city."

Suddenly they hear screams coming from outside and rush outside to see at least 10 Krimzons holding their heads in pain and Daxter cautious walks up to one.

"Uh, you alright?" asks Daxter and jumps back when the guard swings a hand at him.

"Destroy..." spoke the KG in a monotone gurgled voice as his mouth protector burst apart as greenish tentacles came from the mouth along with green slime. The soldiers' bodies twisted as their armor became engulfed in green slime forming spikes, claws and extra limbs, fusing their weapons to one hand, turning them into monsters.

"AHH! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?" yelled Daxter as he climbed onto Jak's shoulder and cowered.

"Please...kill us..." spoke the Infested KG as they advanced on the four.

Suddenly Starscream came in and stomped on one, splattering it all over his foot.

"Listen to them! Kill them before they lose complete control and attack you!" said Starscream as he turned his hand into a dual-buzzsaw, slicing two in half.

Naruto was the first to act, putting his claws thru a KG's throat but whinced as to how weird it felt going thru the weird substance on the KG. One turned around and prepared to shot Naruto in the back, but Mike saw a pulsing green blob on the KG's back and fired an explosive quill at it allowing the KG control of himself.

"I'm a monster!" said the KG as he grabbed his rifle arm and aimed it at his head and fired splattering it all over the place. Four other Infested KG followed suite and took their lives leaving one Infested.

"This...planet belongs...to us...now...surrender or die!" it said before one of Starscream's missiles embedded itself in its chest and exploded.

"Great! Now we have to deal with these?! How'd they get here unless...Bye guys, I have to check something out!" said Starscream as he transformed and flew off.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER:**

Skyler entered the hideout and ripped a embedded claw from his rib cage area and thru it to the ground as the wound quickly healed.

"How'd these things get here?! Where's Starscream?!" yelled an enraged Skyler.

"He left for your base I believe." said Jak.

"[Groans] 200 years of not seeing these, why do they turn up now?!"

Suddenly their com-links went off.

"Hello my 'friends', I may have gotten into trouble and need help. The KG are after me, because I 'borrowed' a small piece of fruit for the child and they're hunting me down. I hope I'm not intruding or being rude, but COULD YOU HURRY UP AND GET HERE?! I may be young, but I can't hold them off forever!" said Steel over their com-links but none of them noticed the sarcasm on "friends".

* * *

Arriving at Steel's coordinates, they saw him taking out KG with nothing but the cane.

"Relax man. The Daxinator is here." said Daxter walking forward with a big cocky grin on his face.

"Oh, either my age is false or my bones are getting old." said Steel slumping down to the ground exhausted, "Keep the KG off of us until the alarm goes away from this sector."

"That should be NOOOO problem!" said Daxter with his signature grin on his face until a Blast bot came up behind him and he slowly turned around, "Jak, Naruto, Skyler, Mike? I think this WILL be a problem! AAAAAHHHHH!" finished Daxter as he avoided the Blost-bot's lasers and climbed onto Jak's shoulders.

"You guys deal with infantry, I'll deal with Blast-bots." said Skyler as he jumped onto the Blast-bot and put his fist thru its cannon and pulled out important wiring, deactivating the machine.

After fighty thirty waves of KG infantry forces and 2 waves of KG Blast-bots, the group was both exhausted and severely injured.

"I'm sorry that I had to put you thru that, but even I dispise Zero and this should weaken him considerably. Here is your reward." said Zero as he handed them a Sniper Mod for the Blaster which Jak attached and did a gun pose with it at which Skyler rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there com-links went off again and all nearly exploded with anger at who spoke.

"If you guys are willing to talk, I have something that might interest you and I'm not trying to trick you, but its important." came Kor's voice (Surprising how he keeps coming back isn't it?).

* * *

They arrived at where Kor was and where surprised that none of the KG were attacking him.

"Alright Kor, what do you want?!" growled Jak getting in Kor's face, causing him to back up.

"It's about my old friend 'Steel'. He's actually worse than me and once again I'm going to help you. I'm having my forces attack those creatures your two world-hoppers called "Zerg" because we're enemies of each other. Oh, and if I were you, I would get that young Crocadog boy away from Steel for his safety." replied Kor dusting off his robe.

"Why should we trust you?" spat Naruto with his eyes begining to glaze over with red.

"For your friends' and this city's safety! Sure I want to destroy it, but I've seen what these creatures do and I myself hate it. [Shudders] Those KG you fought earlier was only the begining and if you don't find their nest soon, I fear not only will this city be consumed but also this entire planet by the destruction and death those creatures bring." said Kor turning around, "Try looking for organic looking pillars in the distance, you'll find their nest that way." finished Kor as he disappeared.

* * *

Getting to the highest point in the city wasn't the easiest thing to do for the five because as soon as a KG spotted them getting into a restricted lift they we're hunted down half way thru the city and after a second try with success, Mike got sick and decided high places were not his style and left leaving the four to jump across rickety platforms and dodge automated defense turrets along with Krimzons with Jetpacks and after climbing to the top of the New Palace, they looked over the horizon for any sign of "organic pillars" and after searching for five hours, spotted the pillars in the moring sun.

The four were about to get down when Daxter lost his footing on Jak's should pulling him, then Naruto, and finally Skyler down into a very high free fall, but luckily due to Skyler having wings and Light Jak, nobody really got hurt but unluckily Light Jak and Skyler's wings brought the unwanted attention of KG forces causing the four to be, once again, chased half way around the city.

Arriving in the hideout, they decided to go after the Hive the next day.

END CHAPTER

Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

The five heroes were getting ready to head for the Hive when a Eco Tanker crashes in front of them, spilling its barrels of Eco. In the driver's cab, they saw no driver just a weird green living substance that seemed to follow them.

"Move." said Skyler as he stepped forward turning his gauntlet into a mini-flamethrower and firing thick streams of white fire into the cab at which the substance cried out in pain and shriveled up before turning into blackened ash.

"W-what was that?!" asked a scared Daxter.

"They're getting more bold…We have to hurry." said Skyler getting into a nearby transport.

Arriving at the Hive, Skyler told the pilot not to land, which the pilot listened due to the scary threats he made, and Skyler brought out a tri-missile launcher and loaded it while taking aim at a weird looking pit-like structure and fired causing the structure to explode.

Suddenly they heard roars and saw three winged creatures with weird tails flying towards them.

"Guys, keep those Mutalisks off my back while I take out some more structures!" said Skyler as he prepared another round.

It was rather terrifying for the three who had never seen a Mutalisk before and they actually started to hate them because their attacks once they hit would split apart and seek out new targets and after 6 more of the structures had been taken out, they left for the city.

"Oh, man! It'll take me days to clean this off my fur!" said Daxter as he began to clean off the, now harmless, globs of acid from his fur with a very pissed off look on his face as they landed in the Port.

"Cheer up Dax." said Skyler as he stepped out of the KG Transport Zoomer, "At least it didn't melt your skin off."

"Y-you mean...? [Faints]"

"[Chuckles] Wimp!"

"Where'd these things come from?" asked Jak looking at Skyler with a suspicous gaze.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about everything." said Skyler as he continued forward when their com-links went off.

"Brutter need you guys' help again. Meet Brutter at Brutter's Stand in Bazaar section." said Brutter quickly over the com-link before shutting it off.

* * *

The group arrives in the Bazaar and see Brutter manning his trinket stand.

"Good you guys come to help Brutter. Now Brutter's problem be Zero enslave Brutter's fellow Lurker brothers again and Brutter need you to free 12 Lurker brothers. The transports holding Lurker brothers be heavily guarded so you may have do many trips to free Lurker brothers. Brutter have Lurker army help you too!" said Brutter.

"Wait a minute! You still have an army?! AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?!" yelled Daxter.

"Brutter never think it needed. You and brother Jak do well by selves, but now you need help. We have ambush spots waiting for transports. They see you chasing transport and they'll help take out guarding Zoomers while you free Lurker brother. Head to drop off spots with freed Lurker brother and they be fine." finished Brutter while roughly patting Daxter on the head.

* * *

The group split up, each going for different Transport Zoomers, but one thing that intersted them was how Skyler created a Battle Zoomer from a double two person Zoomer, a three Person Zoomer and a single Person Zoomer before flying off.

It was about midday when they rescued all of the trapped Lurkers and returned to Brutter's stand.

"Brutter thank you for helping us Lurkers once again. Brutter not mean to be too curious, but weren't there five of you when you first come here today?" said Brutter looking around and then the other four noticed that Skyler was missing.

"Brutter just get call from fellow Lurkers. Only 11 back at hidden Lurker village in caves. You need to find that one, but bring him here, Brutter need to have chat with fellow Lurker."

* * *

The four look all over Skyler, but its when searching thru the Agricultural section that they find the Battle Zoomer buried in dirt with everything but the engines intact. They also see thirty-eight dead KG soldiers, along with puddles of bright blue blood. Mike starts looking around and finds the 12th Lurker hiding in a tree and at seeing them jumps down.

"We need to get you back to Brutter." says Jak as they mount a four-person Zoomer and for safety contact the Underground to pick up the downed Battle Zoomer so the KG don't get it.

* * *

"Brutter just finish talking with Lurker brother and he said that Fox Dragon man help him escape red troopers. They were heading for drop off location when ground red troopers shoot out craft's engines and they crash. Fox Dragon man tell Lurker brother to hide, he do so but watches Fox Dragon kill red troopers before being overrun and captured. Lurker brother too frightened to move until you four show up." said Brutter while looking around cautiously.

"Okay, thanks for the information Brutter." said Jak as the group left.

"No problem! Brutter always happy to help friends."

Arriving at the Underground hideout, Torn appears before them with a pissed off expression.

"What did you guys do? I've recieved reports from our scouts that the KG have captured Skyler, so do tell how that happened." said Torn as he leaned on the nearby wall.

"Look we helped Brutter free some Lurkers, we split up to get it done faster...and we lost contact with the big guy." said Jak crossing his arms and returning Torn's glare.

"Commander Torn, we got a serious problem in the Industrial section! The KG have brought out some type of new Death bot! Its too powerful, its gonna overrun us! AAAAAHH...[Static]" came a Underground agent's voice over the com-link before his line went dead.

"[Sighs] You guys know what to do." said Torn as he turned his back to the four.

Arriving in the Industrial section, they saw Underground forces fighting the strange machine...and they were losing badly. The four then take cover and take out their own weapons while firing at the machine which didn't seem to effect it at all.

"Destroy all Underground forces." it spoke in a familiar, yet distroted voice as it fired Plasma rounds at them.

Soon Jak and Naruto were out of ammo for their weapons and had to resort to melee combat, but the blows the machine delivered felt familiar even though they were getting pounded by metal fists. Jak had tried to get behind it to do a sneak attack, but the machine whirled around and delivered a back hand that sent him spiraling into a nearby pillar knocking the wind out of him as he crumpled to the ground and the machine charged up a Plasma shot aimed directly for Jak.

When the machine fired Jak was still trying to get air back into his lungs and was unable to get up and was wide-eyed as the Plasma bolt came flying at him. Closing his eyes he expected to feel pain, but his ears heard something else get hit by the bolt and when he opened his eyes, he saw Mike with a gaping hole in his back with his flesh and insides burnt to a crisp around the hole.

The machine's eyes seemed to get big as it saw Mike get hit with the bolt and it took a look at itself before reaching for the back of its head and grabbing the wires connected to its back and ripping them off, then ripping its face off to reveal Skyler's bloodied face at which everybody but Mike gasped. Skyler continued to rip off the metal until his true greenish-orange armor was visible and he ran over to his brother.

"Mike, why?"

"You...would never...hurt me...I knew it was you the moment I saw the machine...The KG did something to you to turn you against in such a short amount of...[Coughs up blood]...time...I know that me getting shot by your weapon would let you take control once again and free you from...the KG's control...Don't look like you killed me...the KG...[Gasp]...did not you..." said Mike as his last breath left him, his eyes went dull grey, and his quills lost the yellow shine to them.

Getting up, the three saw Skyler's eyes go from blue to orange to hellfire red, his body began to arc Dark Eco along with hellfire red lightning, his claws began to glow with the mixture of Light and Dark Eco and then he headed for the New Palace.

"Zero will pay!" said Skyler and if any KG got in his way, they were either incinerated, electrocuted to a crisp, or ripped to shreds with the three behind him.

Arriving at the Palace Entrance, Skyler ripped the door's seal off and threw it to the side then grabbed the bottom of the huge door and lifted it up and stepped thru then put his fist thru the door's gear box nearby preventing the door from closing. He then arced into the upper level coming face to face with Zero who turned around nervously. Seeing Zero's face caused Dark Eco flames to erupt from Skyler and caused Zero to take a few steps back.

"What's the matter is Krew's most loyal thug, now nothing more than a coward?! You'll pay for making me kill my brother with that stupid mind control device, you sick f#$%!" yelled Skyler as he took steps closer to Zero.

"Eat ice!" said Zero as he pulled out a Liquid Nitrogen gun and fired at Skyler who didn't even flinch, "W-what's going on?! Why isn't this thing working?!"

"Ice doesn't work when I'm in this form you fool! NOW...DIE!" yelled Skyler as the room was suddenly engulfed in pitch blackness and all that could be heard was the gurgling screams of Zero and the sounds of his bones being broken.

Nearing the door that lead to the throne room, they ducked when Zero came flying thru the door and crashed into a wall followed by spears nailing him to the wall as a far more sinister version of Skyler walked out of the room. This new version resembled the Dark Eco Death Knight but it scared the three beyond anything they had ever seen. Pure black lifeless eyes gazed at Zero that made Dark Jak's look full of light, pitch black armor that was covered in anciet glowing runes, a skull that was surrounded by Dark Eco fire and the mouth looked like a white fire inferno, claws that looked sharp enough to cut thru 4 feet of steel, and a noise that sounded like a cross between a roar and a moan escaped Skyler's mouth as he advanced towards the impaled Zero leaving a trail of purple black fire as it walked.

Looking Zero in the eyes, the lifeless eyes seemed to burn into Zero as he suddenly started screaming even as he was coughing up blood and the three had to look away as a black clawed hand took hold of Zero's head and his screaming became gurgling sounds then suddenly stopped. Looking back, they see Skyler panting heavily and Zero as a blackened hollowed husk and all three cringe when the husk slowly turns to dust.

The three slowly approach Skyler and see his eyes are now back to being blue but then he falls unconscious and the trio bring him back to the Underground base and wait for the next day with nightmares of the soulless eyes Skyler had when executing Zero, if you could call it "executing".

END CHAPTER

* * *

Ugh! In my mind I tried to imagine that form of Skyler when he kills Zero and I see it and boy does it give me goosebumps. If it doesn't give them to you then you probably can't imagine a 18 foot skeleton in pitch black armor, with lifeless eyes, body covered in Dark Eco flames, white fire inferno mouth, serrated black claws (no they're not 4ft long), tails that are covered in spikes and leaves a trail of purple black fire when it walks, and turns living things when it touches them into hollow black husks that turn to dust.

Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

After Zero was…"executed"…the city was once again put under Ashelin's control, but everybody noticed a change in Skyler, not only did his eyes lose a vague hint of light, but he seemed to be more of a loner.

But that changed when the four were in the, once again, remodeled Naughty Ottsel as Kor came in.

"My forces are advancing on the Hive and the outer defenses should fall soon, that way you can enter and take care of those creatures' leader." said Kor as he looked around with a bit of nervousness to his voice.

"Well, at least I still have one family member still alive." said Skyler not turning his back from a photo he was holding.

"What do you mean?" asked Kor raising an eyebrow.

"My father's "father" is right in this room. He's actually not really his father, but at least now I knew why it felt weird killing you…grandfather." said Skyler standing up looking Kor in the face at which Jak, Naruto, and Daxter, who had been drinking, spit out what they had in their mouths at the word "grandfather".

"WHAT?! KOR IS YOUR GRANDPA?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" yelled Daxter as his eyes grew wide and the other two's mouths dropped.

"I just figured it out fleabag. I don't even want to know how time-travel works so don't ask! So Kor, you know what that means right?"

"Yes I do. Besides I think my old self is getting too old to fight you four, especially with a grieving hybrid who could easily rip me apart if I say something wrong. I'll go with the Crocadog boy when its time, until then I'm still leader of the Metal Heads. Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure my forces don't let up." said Kor as he left.

"Let me get this straight…Your father is from this time, yet you're 224 years old, but you came from your world to ours and now you're telling us KOR GOES BACK WITH YOUR FATHER AND IS YOUR ALLEDGED GRANDFATHER?!" said Daxter then yelled, "I HATE TIME TRAVEL AND TIME PARADOXES!"

"The only thing my father remembers about this world later are the Precursors, which gave us our powers (excluding the Dark Powers in me, Nefarious did that) and probably why I'm a hybrid. Anyway, forget the whole time paradox. We have to protect him or else I fade away." said Skyler as he exited the bar.

* * *

Heading towards the air-field their com-links suddenly go off.

"This is Starscream. I'm coming in too hot! Clear the area!" yelled Starscream as he crashed into a hangar at which the four rushed over and saw him crawl out.

"Steel is leading the Zerg forces! He's-" started Starscream but was stopped as a spike embedded itself above his eye, "I'll kill him fo-"

[Starscream's head blows up, followed by his chest, arms, then legs]

The four whirl around at hearing sinister laughter as Steel approaches Skyler.

"That piece of scrap, put his nose where it didn't belong." said Steel as he gets in Skyler's face.

"You smell familiar…" said Skyler narrowing his eyes as they turned orange.

"You've meet my sister **remember?!** I believe it was when you where 26...This is payback and revenge for everything you have done for my **kind!**" said Steel as his features shifted partway into a Zerg creature.

"No wonder why this blasted eye scar has been acting up ever since I awoke in Haven! You've been hiding here and now you're afraid I'll kill you just like I did her!" said Skyler bringing out his wrist-blades.

"Too bad you'll never get the chance…" said Steel darkly as he whirled around and sent a acidic green glob at Skyler sending him into the Port.

Steel then morphed into a giant Infested-looking Zerg, but his voice wasn't distorted.

"This city will be consumed and this planet will become our new home! I will even kill this planet's heroes to ensure it happens!" said Steel as he flew off towards the Hive.

Skyler climbed out of the water and then used his wings to keep up with Steel as they came to the Hive where Metal Heads were overwhelming the Zerg defenses. Landing in the middle of the nest, Steel grabs the unconscious boy threatening to crush him in one hand.

"Take another step, and your father dies, erasing you from history and making sure my sister leaves!"

"You really need to work on your defenses Steel." said Kor was he walked in.

"BACK OFF OLD MAN! This has nothing to do with you!"

"On the contrary, if you kill him then I'll make you suffer for it." said Kor as he changed into his Metal Head form.

"AHHH! FINE! THE CHILD WILL BE LEFT ALIVE, BUT I'LL STILL KILL SKYLER!" said Steel as he put the boy in a green ball and set it aside.

"You think Precursor Beasts are destructive? You haven't seen what a Precursor Hybrid is capable of, especially one who is incredibly PISSED OFF!" said Skyler as his eyes changed into reptilian-like eyes with hellfire red coloring, his tails became 10 spiked tails with liquid metal tips, his body morphed to hold a dragon head but remained upright, his wings became larger and arced off lightning and Dark Eco, and his claws became serrated and gleamed with hellfire red lightning, and his armor became hellfire red as did his fur and scales.

"I could level this entire planet with one swipe of a finger, that's why Rage wanted my body, but now you'll get to suffer my wrath!" said Skyler as he towered over both Kor and Steel combined.

* * *

Arriving at the Hive. thanks to a Metal Head Rhino, the three dismounted and watched in awe as the Metal Heads easily overwhelmed a Ultralisk (unkown to them) and brought it down with a loud crash. They jumped when they heard a extremely loud roar and saw hellfire red fire erupt from the nest as Steel came out with his wings burnt to a crisp and Skyler broke thru the Hive walls and grabbed Steel with one hand and slammed him to the ground. As the trio watched the incredibly noticably one sided fight, it began to rain. Lightning flashed as Skyler easily ripped Steel in half and then incinerated the Zerg Leader's corpse.

Appearing besides the trio, Kor watched as did the Crocadog boy at Skyler's rampage thru the Zerg Nest, tearing apart the larger Zerg with ease. One thing that made all four jump was the little kid pounce on an approaching Zergling and rip its head off with his teeth.

"This might take some getting used to." said Kor quietly.

* * *

By 6 am, the Zerg Hive was nothing but smoldering ruins as Skyler returned to his regular height, regained his usaul features, but his fur and scales slowly regained their greenish-orange coloring. Upon approaching the five, Daxter fainted.

"As Daxter would say, 'remind me not to piss you off.'" quoted Jak with fear barely showing in his eyes and voice.

"I'll take the Crocadog boy back to whatever time you send me to and take care of him. I just hope he doesn't get too...agressive." said Kor as Skyler opened a portal for them.

"Don't worry, he won't. Oh, by the way Kor, lose the long ears." said Skyler as Kor walked into the portal and Kor nodded before the portal closed.

"So, now what?" asked Naruto.

"Now, you guys continue on with whatever adventures await you three." said Skyler as he walked away.

"Wait! What about you?" said Jak.

"I don't know...If you need me use this..." said Skyler as he tossed a wierd looking item to Jak, "Or let Naruto get in trouble" said Skyler as he disappeared in a Sandstorm.

* * *

The city was celebrating a over the fall of Zero and rebuilding, the helping the sick and poor get back on their feet was getting back into gear. Samos was in Onin's tent as the city was setting off fireworks.

"You think we'll ever see that Hybrid again?" asked Samos to the blind and mute soothsayer.

"Onin says 'Maybe, but not in your's or mine remaining years." said Pecker interpeting Onin.

* * *

Looking at the Naughty Ottsel from a nearby roof, Skyler watched as Underground members and his friends celebrated.

"I'm never leaving this place. Besides with what's ahead, they'll need me." said Skyler as a small orange creature with glowing Precursor staff stood besides him.

"They have many trials ahead. You sure they're ready?" spoke the Ottsel Leader.

"Yeah. They're more than ready." said Skyler as he disappeared in a flash of lightning as did the Ottsel Leader.

END STORY

* * *

Well, this is the end of this story and I'm out of ideas...for now. If you have any suggestions for a later story please PM me. Please Read **AND REVIEW.**


End file.
